The Orange Fox of Space
by Mr D and Stuff
Summary: At the age of seven Naruto Uzumaki ran away from his village with the help of his tenant. Now he meets four people that will change his life for the better. With the help of these guys and an organization of S-Rank Nins, he will become a Legend... Good!Akatsuki, Frendlier!Kurama, Strong!Naruto. Naruto/Shion/Isaribi. OC/Fu/Kurotsuchi. OC/Tayuya. OC/Kin. Elements from Ninja Saga.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The D has arrived! With a new story!**

**Hey guys, D's here. I made this story 'cause my friend Rio was looking at the banished Naruto fanfic archive an said this: **

"**Bosen gw, ceritanya gitu-gitu mulu. Naruto di usir, gabung desa lain trus balik-balik udah jadi kage… seengaknya cari desa lain kek. Selalu, klo gak Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa"**

**Which means:**

"**I'm bored, the plot never changed. Naruto got banished, join another village and return a kage… at least use another village. It's always Suna, Kiri, Kumo or Iwa"**

**And by a chance, I was currently playing a game based on Naruto at the time. And that one game inspired me to make this! See if you can guess what game it is, but for now…**

**LET'S START THIS SHIT!**

**Note: Naruto already befriends Kurama (Kyuubi).**

**Disclaimer: I just wrote in Indonesian… I'm pretty sure whoever created Naruto (*cough*MASHASHI KISHIMOTO!*cough*) can't do that.**

* * *

- Forest outside of Konoha -

It was a calm and silent night, peaceful and uneventful. But if someone was to look closely, they would see an orange blur in the forest moving at a pretty impressive speed. This blur was known by most as 'The Demon', 'The Monster', The Fox' or 'The legendary Prankster'. But to those that actually knew the orange object, it was known as Naruto Uzumaki, a 7 year old who have bright sun-kissed blond hair and a carefree spirit. The boy is wearing a black shirt and an orange jumpsuit that practically said "I'm here! Kill me!"

He was running away from his village, Konohagakure no Sato. Why? Because it's his birthday, whereas other kids will be jumping around in excitement, Naruto will be hunted down by people in his birthday.

The reason for this is that the day he was born a demon was sealed into him. That demon is The Nine Tailed Fox, the great Kyubi, and right now, the creature helping this boy to escape.

'How much farther Kurama?' thought Naruto as he run.

'**Around 2 kilometers, if you use some of my chakra then you might be able to get there in 5 minutes'** said Kurama, the great Kyubi in his mind.

'How many?' Naruto asked again.

'**1 tail is enough Kit'** thought the Biju.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. A red foxlike cloak of bubbling chakra formed around his body, giving him a speed and strength boost. Ever since Naruto learned about Kurama at the age of 6 he began developing a friendship with the fox. It was rough at first but they eventually become a partner, Kurama even taught Naruto how to control his chakra and use his special ability, the **Demon Release**.

Naruto kept running in his tailed form and after a while he finally passed the Land of Fires border. He smiled, now Konoha can't reach him.

"Well Kur, this is it. The start of our new life" Naruto said.

'**Yeah… c'mon, I felt a strong chakra signature from north, maybe someone can help us**_**' **_Kurama said.

* * *

After a while, Naruto saw the chakra source. A young man around his 20s with brown eyes, jet black hair that's tied into a ponytail, he was wearing standard jonin attire with a katana sheathed on his back. He was wearing a forehead protector with an 'X' carved on it. he was sitting in front of a campfire with 3 kids around Naruto's age, a redhead, a black haired one and a brown haired.

"Come on out kid, I know your there" the man suddenly said.

'Umm… Kurama?' Naruto thought.

'**It's alright kit, go and tell him who you really are. If things start to get ugly I'll help you out' **Kurama said.

Naruto decided to come out and meet the 4.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm… the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune" Naruto said carefully.

The 4 stranger's eyes widen in surprise.

"You-You are the fox? And an Uzumaki too?" asked the redhead.

"Yeah, why? Wait, you are one too aren't you?" Naruto asked as realization dawned on him.

"Well, yes and no. It's hard to explain, I'm an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki but not to a biju you're familiar with…" he replied.

"Alright"

"Ok everyone, let's go back home! You 3 promised to not cause trouble so let's go, I got a mission report to give to the Kudokage" the man said.

"Alright…" the 3 kids chorused.

"By the way, Naruto, do you want to come? It's not good for kids to wander around, you can live with us if you want to" the man said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He just got out of that hellhole of a village and now he can get a real family. Wow, Kami must've really hated Konoha for letting him suffer…

"Yes! I'll come!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"AWESOME! The name's Ryu, Ryujin Uzumaki" said the redhead.

"Hyoen Yuki" said the black haired boy.

"Hayashi Shikotsu" said the brown haired one.

"And my name's Yudai Hakuo" said the man.

The Naruto then followed them into their village, the village known as the Kidogakure…

* * *

**Done! Well that's a chapter down. Naruto met Yudai, Ryujin, Hyoen and Hayashi. He got adopted and now he goes to Kidogakure! The Village hidden in the Orbits (please correct me if that's not the real Japanese, google translate can only do so much) there's gonna be a time-skip coming up next chap, although I don't know when I'll update this thing again.**

**To those of you who reads my other story, don't worry (hey, that rhymes!). Minecraftian Legacy will be my main story… for now… (insert evil chuckle here).**

**Anyways, stay tuned, read, reviews and favs if you want to. That's it from me so, bye.**

**-The D is Outtie!**


	2. Chapter 2: History of the Orbit

**Sup everybody!**

**The D is back! Last time, Naruto ran away, found 4 guys from Kido and go with them. Now we'll learn the history of Kidogakure! Woohoo!**

**Note: there's a 6yr time-skip btw.**

**Ok, you know what comes next: Let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: I can't even draw manga, so is it possible that I own Naruto?**

* * *

_-Kidogakure-_

**Long, long ago, during the age of clan wars. Four boys from four different clans met each other in a battle, these four boys are: an Uzumaki, a Namikaze, a Senju and an Uchiha. They are one of the strongest fighter in their clans, they were hired by 4 different nations to fight each other.**

**They say that when 2 strong warriors clashed in battle, they will be able to understand each other better by ever.y blow. This was proven true as the boys slowly began to understand the other. After a long fight, the 4 decided to end it with a truce. Their battleground was then referred to as 'The Fourth Ground'.**

**But the life of a shinobi isn't that easy, they each become hunted by their clans for the crime of 'forsaking the mission'. The four ran away from their respective clans and reunite with each other in their previous battleground.**

**They then decided to make a sanctuary for those who are tired of the war. They began crafting and inventing, planning, plotting in the shadows.**

**After 10 years of absent, the four now man decided to resurface. They gave messages to as many as clan they can possibly give, the message was 'Sick of this? Meet us at the 4****th**** within 3 days if you want to escape'. A few clan members decided to accept, they either fake their death or just outright run away from their clans to go to the 4****th**** ground.**

**After 3 days, they managed to gather exactly 113 people from 30 different clans. As they prepared to leaf with the four, their clans appeared and started attacking them. The 113 ninjas battle with the clans which apparently have created a temporary truce to capture them.**

**As they battle, the 113 managed to escape using a device made by the 4, a gigantic flying contraption the size of a large village which they named 'Orbiter 001'. They took off into the skies and left the earth. After 7 days of sailing the space, they landed the Orbiter on the moon.**

**The crew then used the Orbiter to create a village, they manage to gain air by creating a large dome filled with air. Unknown to many, this became the first ever shinobi village in the world. They obtain food and resources by occasionally using a transport seal to go back to the earth to gather materials. They named the village 'Kidogakure', the village hidden in the orbits, they also appoint the Uzumaki to be the first ever Kudokage. They lived there peacefully.**

**But the peace didn't last for long, the body of an ancient creature known as the Jubi was actually sealed into the moon. After decades of being constantly exposed chakra, the beast reawakens, but it splits into 10 different creatures instead. These creatures were then known as the Kido no Biju, the tailed beasts of the orbits. The Bijus attacked Kidogakure, a fierce battle between the 10 creatures and the 3 Kudokages (the Uzumaki as the 1****st****, the Senju as 2****nd**** and Uchiha as 3****rd****) and 1 Namikaze ensued.**

**They fought for 7 days and seven nights, at the 7****th**** day the Bijus did something unexpected, they began to fuse with each other. They reformed and united, reviving the Jubi once more. But fortunately, the Uzumaki managed to break it apart with a life costing fuinjutsu, but the Uzumaki lacked strength, instead of splitting it into 10 it split it into 2 instead.**

**One part was blood-red with black streaks while the other was bright green with white streaks, these 2 creatures were then known as Kyunoki and Tootetsu, the body and soul respectively.**

**The battle wages on, the 3 remaining members of the 4 againts the two halves of the Jubi. After another 3 days the Senju and the Uchiha performed the ultimate sacrifice, they sealed the 2 creatures into their own body, turning themselves into statues to keep the beasts contained.**

**The Namikaze was then appointed as the 4****th**** Kudokage. Time flowed, years passed, the now old Namikaze was going to retire soon. The 4****th**** then called for his 2 greatest students, the 'God Hand' Yudai Hakuo and the 'Devil Hand' Vadar Kurohane. He commanded both of them to go back to earth and find him someone who could replace him.**

**The two descended to earth and started traveling, they returned 3 years later to Kido. Vadar returned with a group of S-Rank missing nins who left their villages for their own reasons, such as killing a corrupt Kage or assassinating a corrupt Daimyo, this group of nukenins are then called the 'Akatsuki'.**

**Yudai on the other hand, returned with a small red haired baby boy, saying that he saved him from a beast that killed the boy's parents.**

**The people laughed at him and called him a fool, they also praised Vadar for returning with a group of powerful people. Yudai endured and tried to raise the small boy. But disaster struck at the 10****th**** day of their return.**

**The Senju statue which has been keeping the Kyunoki sealed exploded, the source of the explosion turned out to be a small meteorite that hits the statue. That day, the Kyunoki returned to Kido.**

**The beast rampaged through the village, destroying everything on its path. Even with the 4****th**** and the Kido shinobis trying to stop it, it kept pushing away everything that dared to go against it. When the beast reached the center of Kidogakure, it prepared its strongest attack. A giant seal array appeared on the ground, glowing blue with chakra, ready to level the whole village. Most people decided to give up and let death take them.**

**Imagine their surprise when a string of glowing blue chakra sprouted out of the center of the beast's body, connecting it to something in a house it was standing nearby. That house is the house of Yudai, and at that time the only person inside that house was the infant that Yudai brought back.**

**The seals activated, the beast roared in anger. The string then began to grow larger until it was around 10 meters in diameter, it then sucked the beast into the source of the string, the small redhead baby. A large chakra burst the shape of a red dragon appeared to engulf Kyunoki and pulled it into the baby's body. Sealing it within.**

**That day, Yudai and the child were seen as heroes. The 4****th**** then revealed the purpose of the quest he gave Yudai and Vadar. He wanted to know which one of them will listen to their heart, not only their minds. He then appointed Yudai as the 5****th**** Kudokage. Vadar who won't accept this, ran and abandoned the village.**

**Yudai decided to take the title only if the fourth can no longer lead, so they agree to make him the 5****th**** on the death of the 4****th****. Yudai also gained something from his friends who died in battle. Two small babies by the name of Hyoen Yuki and Hayashi Shikotsu, Yudai raised them and trained them to become strong shinobis.**

**Seven years after the battle Yudai who was in the middle of a C-Rank mission with the 3 kids (who weren't shinobis yet, mind you) met a boy with sun-kissed blond hair and orange jumpsuit. The boy ran away from his village, Konohagakure, because he was hated for carrying the Nine Tailed Fox, a Biju from the earth. Yudai decided to adopt the boy and took him back to Kido.**

**Three years later a Konoha shinobi appeared at Kido, it turns out he was a new recruit for the Akatsuki, his name was Itachi Uchiha. The 4 kids and the Akatsuki have a strong brotherly (and to a certain blue haired member, sisterly) bonds with each other. They taught the kids on how to become a true ninja.**

**Two years later, the 4****th**** finally passed away, leaving Yudai to take the job. Yudai who is now the Kudokage, cannot maintain the kids anymore, so the Akatsukis adopted them and helped them out. They trained them both physically and mentally.**

**Another year later, the 4 kids graduated from the academy. They got assigned into 1 team with one of Yudai's student as a teacher, a silver haired man by the name of Shin Ginjaku, the 'Silver Wood of Space'.**

**They are now known as team 'X'. A group which consist of Shin Ginjaku, Ryujin Uzumaki, Hyoen Yuki, Hayashi Shikotsu and Naruto Uzumaki. They shall become legendary! They will be-**

* * *

"Dude! Can you stop that? Your beginning to sound like a corny ass narrator from a superhero movie" said Ryu.

"Hey, superhero movies are awesome" Hyoen replied.

"Yeah, when it doesn't sound so corny!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with Ryu and Nar…" Hayashi said.

"Oh screw you all!" Hyoen said.

The 4 fresh Genins are currently in their bedroom. They just passed the Genin exam earlier this morning, Hyoen was so happy about the fact that they're Genins now that he wrote a whole 20 page essay on the history of Kido, from the 'Clan Wars' to the second coming of Kyunoki, he even put in every single details about all of Kido's famous ninjas in there. Why would he wrote an essay to express his happiness no one really knows...

Their bedroom door was then blown up and they saw 3 figures there.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus, yeah?" said a blond while rubbing his neck.

"Guys, its 11 P.M. some people are trying to sleep" Said a young looking redhead.

"Aww, c'mon Sasori, Deidara, they just become Genin! Let them celebrate!" said a blue skinned one who looked like a shark.

"I know Kisame, but can they celebrate tomorrow? I mean seriously, its 23:00" said the redhead now known as Sasori.

"Told you you should shut up" Naruto said looking at Hyoen.

"Fuck you asshole" Hyoen said.

"Not gonna happen Ice Cube" Naruto said with a smirk.

"3…2…1…" Both Ryu and Hayashi counted.

"You wanna go at it bastard?" Hyoen asked.

"Oh, I wanna!" Naruto shouted back.

"OI! No fighting for now, yeah! We need sleep to!" Deidara shouted.

"STOP IT!" they heard Ryu screamed.

"let's just sleep for now and do stuff tomorrow, I'm goddamn tired" he said.

"Alright" they all chorused and went back to their respective bedrooms, they got onto their beds and fall asleep.

* * *

**Done! So, this was basically an explanation about Kido's history, real story starts next chapt. So the usual, read, reviews, and favs if you want.**

**-D is Done.**


End file.
